KxC
by S Prime
Summary: I had truly hoped that this uneasiness would fade with time, but sadly, it did not. Maybe it is my fault… No, it IS my fault… I chafe under the warmth of his gaze; realizing… that I just can’t see him as my brother… Mature Themes/Explicit Situations
1. Dirty

**Chapter 1 **

**Dirty**

Another boring day in ORB… I seem to be getting a lot of those lately.

The boredom of having to sit through meetings after meetings, only to have my spirit crushed by the autumn wind, that never seems to penetrate my window… Sometimes, I wonder if Athrun is having the same feeling as I have right now…

Things were so much livelier back then, and yet I kind of miss those days now that they are gone. Still, I doubt that this is a conversation we'll ever have; even before we got engaged, he was always impossibly hard to read; to the point that I always felt like I was bullying him into getting involved.

Yet, so much has changed in two years; and despite all of my responsibilities, there is always a moment, here and there, when there just isn't anything that I CAN do. And in the end… it always come to this…

This sole picture of me, my mom… and my kid brother…

Every time I look at it, I can't seem to shake off the feeling that I just don't know the woman on this picture; and even though I'm pretty sure that this blond little baby is me, I don't remember anything about that little boy who's right beside me. Yet when I turn it around, I can no longer deny it…

"Kira x Cagalli"

Even though neither of us really looks alike and that we were both raised by different peoples; this picture is the sole evidence that we are INDEED brother and sister...

Tomorrow, I'm gonna be joining up with Athrun at the mansion, where Kira and Lacus currently resides. And as I lay alone in the middle of the afternoon, I tell myself. "This will be a nice change of pace…" Or so I'd like to believe.

---

THE NEXT MORNING

Besides the ones that you can live while you are awake, I've never given much credit to dreams. But this morning, I had a feeling a strange feeling of déjà-vu, as I clumsily tried to grab my pants at the foot of my bed.

It's strange really, it's almost as if I'm there, reliving that night all over again; and now, as my index slowly makes its way down my underpants' waistband, I remember it all too vividly.

It wasn't too so long after I had joined up with the Archangel's crew; despite the protests of the captain and all the officers aboard that ship. But of course, as I usually did then, I managed to have my way. That night, I was particularly pissed off over something that happened back at the cafeteria; it wasn't anything special, but basically, I was just standing there, minding my own business while trying to warm my meal; when that redhead suddenly snuck up on me.

I can't say I really knew her that much, since I didn't really try to get along with the other crew members; but after all, I figure that there was no reason for me to mingle with these brats since none of them had really made an effort to reach out to me. Plus, despite my sorties with Skygrasper 2, I was still technically a civilian; glorified luggage at best. However, despite that fact, I knew more about her than I should technically have. It was that Flay girl, who was buzzing around Kira like a fly over a thrash can; and unfortunately, this was not an understatement.

Weeks before now, I had accidentally witnessed an altercation between her and what I assumed to be her ex-boyfriend back when we were at Gibraltar; and to my surprise, she ran and hid behind Kira, who made it pretty clear that she was HIS now, and that this guy should pike off or he would beat the crap out of him. I didn't necessarily mean to pry, but I was really surprised that he had the balls to pull off a stunt like that. But then again, it seems like those two have been together ever since, so that wasn't really any of my business.

So there I was, trying to heat my meal, when that girl started to cough loudly behind me. "Ahem!"

Of course, I did not pay much attention to her; I was there first, so she would have to wait until I was done. But then, she kept going on and on and on, probably in order to make me leave. "Huhhm!"

About a minute and a half later, I lost all that was left of my patience; I turned around and told her. "You have a problem, redhead?"

To which she answered, visibly unhappy to see me; which probably had something to do with what had happened yesterday, but I'll get on that later. "This stove belongs to everyone, so if you're done, I'd like to get my own food done before it rots."

I don't know why, but I didn't like her attitude back then, so I replied. "You'll get to use it when I'm done, so until then, quiet down."

Her face then was priceless; she was frowning so much, that I was pretty sure she would get wrinkles if she kept going like that; of course, that was probably one of those rare times when someone actually stood up to her, so she was probably furious that I wouldn't let her have her way. Anyway, my lunch was ready a few seconds later, so I took it out and told her. "There, NOW, you can use it."

I could obviously tell that she was pouting behind me as I walked past her, but that served her right, nobody gives me orders, nobody. "Hmph!"

I went back to my room, and once I was done eating, I threw my jacket on the bed and sat down on the chair beside my desk, trying to find some means to pass time The funny thing is, since I got on the Archangel, I had a whole set of quarters all for myself; since I wasn't a soldier of the Earth Forces, they had decided to isolate me and Kisaka from the rest of the crew, probably to make sure that we would not get in their way. However, Kisaka had his own room next to mine and since I had looked my door after I got in, I was pretty much all by myself; which pretty much led me with little more options than to get worked up over that dumb bitch.

I had met Kira a while ago while I was on the run from my father in Heliopolis, to go see for myself if Morgenraete was indeed working with the Earth Forces to manufacture new advanced mobile suits; I somehow managed to get caught along with him and his friends into the facility while a Zaft raid was going on. At first, that dumbass didn't even have a clue that I was a girl; and not long after discovering that fact, he threw me into a shelter while he got to another one, since mine was already at full capacity. Suffice to say, I got back on Earth, and eventually got involved with the Desert Dawn, which coincidently led us to meet again when the Archangel forcibly landed within the desert. Though I was pretty pissed over what happened in Heliopolis, we eventually started getting along. I suppose Kira was an OK guy, and since I hadn't outright killed him for having seen me wearing a dress back at that Waltfeld pervert's place, I suppose you could say that we ARE friends.

But one thing that I soon realized about him, is that he was such a HUGE wimp… Lots of stuff made him cry and he seemed unable to deal with his emotions the way a regular person would. And not only that, but he was so dependent on the peoples around him, that it pretty much felt like he was always getting bullied by his entourage. And I'm pretty sure that this is exactly how that damned redhead got him wrapped up all around her little fingers.

Sure, I suppose she was pretty; but she's all fashion and makeup, so that's really all there is about her. But, oh! When she starts whistling, that guy answers as fast as a dog to his bag of treats. Lately, however, I've been noticing that Kira has been having a lot of doubts about what he has been doing until now. He was telling me, not so long ago, about how hard piloting that mobile suit was and how tired he was of having to protect everyone on that ship. And somehow, I understood exactly what he was saying; everybody was relying so much upon him, that the very thought of failing was simply dreadful for him, to say the least; and since most of them couldn't really do much about it, I was pretty much the only one besides Commander La Flaga with whom he could truly relate to about that kind of things.

Sure, he's a wimp, but deep inside he's a good guy, and peoples expects so much from him that I figured that all he really needed, was a hug. And so, this is exactly what I did.

I think that Kira knew what I was trying to do there, and he was truly grateful for it, but just as we were done, that dumb bitch showed up with her shirt obviously tied up to provoke some reaction out of Kira. She glanced at me for a second and snatched him away using her charms; despite his weak protests. That's just how she do this; Kira is completely oblivious to that kind of things, and she can blackmail him to do whatever she wants. Like that time when she was sick and that he stayed by her side the whole time; that guy was running around all over the place to get stuff for that poor sick princess who was nothing more than a little seasick! This probably wasn't any worse than a common cold; but she acted so frail and fragile, that someone like Kira simply couldn't ignore her while she was like this.

I mean, come on, that guy seriously needs to get a backbone or something. What is he even doing with that girl anyway? She's only manipulating him… … …

Why am I even thinking about him anyway? If he wants to date that redhead so badly, then that is HIS problem.

"Hah! I need a distraction!" I told myself with my fist clenched. But then, something hit me right in the face… I opened my palm and placed my index in evidence.

"I haven't done… this… In a heck of a long time…" I thought. And of course, when could I have done it? Having been sleeping on a chair in the life shelter and under the stars while I was with the Desert Dawn, I hadn't really been getting much privacy, and since Kisaka was not there, maybe I could… … …

The context was too perfect to be ignored, and so, after getting a bunch of tissues, I immediately threw my pants into a corner. It had been… a while since I had done that and strangely enough, it almost seemed like my fingers were… shy; as I slowly slid them inside my panties.

Gosh; it had been… way too long… Just the simple feeling of my index touching my bare skin… I just couldn't control myself. Before I knew it, I had fully spread my legs and I was literally starving for my fingers. The feeling was exactly like what I remembered it to be; the only thing that differed this time is that I had to restrain myself from spoiling it right away.

I rubbed it, softly at first, but before I knew it, I couldn't stand it anymore; I lifted my shirt and began massaging my left breast. Enjoying every seconds as I stimulated the end of my special spot.

My hand had finally reached the edge of my nipple, and I just couldn't stop myself from messing around with it… Pinching it… massaging it… I knew, I was getting there. And that was then, that I made a mistake, despite my best judgments, I could not resist the temptation. And as I kept rubbing, I buried my fingers deep inside me. First one, then two, and then, the rush I had been looking for had spread through my entire body; and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

My eyes widened, something akin to a cramp occurred between my legs and that was IT.

"Dammit!" I accidentally yelled, banging my fist upon the desk, trying to hang in there as the tranquil stream slowly poured from within my loins. Luckily, nobody would have heard me since the door was closed, but that wasn't really what was bothering me then…

---

SOON AFTER

I was far too aroused at that moment to even care about my fantasies… and it was only when I was finished pleasuring myself, that I finally realized, what I had just done… … …

Anyone would tell you that this is perfectly normal, that there's nothing wrong from satisfying your baser instincts… But truth is, none of them really means it…

No matter how hard I try to convince myself that there's nothing wrong with that, whenever the phone rings while I'm doing it, or that someone knocks unexpectedly at the door; I know, that there is something inherently dirty about this…

Yet now, as lie on the corner of my bed, half-naked; I look upon the moist liquid I just collected from the corner of its lips; breathing heavily, one sigh at a time, I realize, that I really can't help myself, and perhaps… that's what's making me so depressed right now…

* * *

**Author's Ramblings:**

KxC… Is a Fanfiction I started writing a while back out of a… desire to listen to Gundam Seed all over again, like I do about once every year. Being somewhat my first real contact with Japanese anime, which I still remember fondly up to this day; this led me to remember something truly odd that had been hanging from the back of my head for quite a long time. Namely the fact that at about midpoint in the series, the plot just makes no freaking sense! There are so many plot holes and Kira suddenly hook up with Lacus while Cagalli somehow made this seamless transition from one of Kira's love interests to his sister… Kind of like someone just came along to pick up the series and started calling the shots all of a sudden. So this made me wonder, what really happened between those two when the camera wasn't on? And that is exactly what that story is all about.

The title itself, "KxC", was a bogus name I used back when I was pouring out ideas for this project at about 1h30 AM three nights in a row; which is a reference to what's was written behind the picture of both characters, back when they were just babies; which I later discovered to be a mistake of mine on the version I watched. But then, being fully aware that I wasn't very good at naming my stories, I figured, why not just leave it like that? It evokes exactly what the story is all about, it's easy to remember and better yet, it's almost clever; so why bother?

Now, I must admit that the whole idea of writing erotica was something I wasn't exactly comfortable with, at first… But then, I just happened to be watching that Peterotica episode from Family Guy, when they parodied Peter becoming a successful erotica writer; and as I listened to those excerpt they were throwing in about what he was doing, I told myself: "Wow… this is so terrible, even I could make something better than that (Which WAS the joke)". And then I realized, that this was something that was just holding me back. Being someone who likes to experiences with his writing, I thought it was very hypocritical of me to avoid doing so, just because I was too scared to do it.

Much like I was at first, this chapters points out something that has always bothered me, which is essentially summed up as: "Peoples are so full of crap (me included)" when it comes to masturbation or sex in general. Everyone would probably tell you that there is nothing to be ashamed of and that it is something that is perfectly natural; but when they are actually confronted with it, you can easily tell that none of them actually comfortable with the very idea of sex. Basically, having sex is alright, but watching or catching someone having sex is just plain wrong. Whether it's just a noise past your door, or having someone walk in on you; we are all genuinely afraid of being caught. And maybe that IS what is really wrong about this.

To prove my point; here is a little homework I want you to do before the next chapter, I don't care whether you answer it in your head or whatever, just do it. Picture yourself in a very crowded place, like one of those big cities' crosswalks or a classroom filled with peoples, its not important; in there, you notice someone, whom you have never met before, her appearance or gender doesn't matter, just try to picture some kind of generic person in your mind. Now, this person suddenly starts pleasuring herself for no apparent reason, and you don't notice anything that could possibly have set her off, other than the fact that perhaps she can. You can perfectly see what she is doing, and so can everyone else, but they just haven't had time to react yet. How do YOU feel at that exact same moment? How do you feel as you stare at that person who just started pleasing herself in front of everybody?

The answer doesn't really matter, but I think that this is a good way to gauge just how comfortable you are with that kind of things.


	2. Mistaken

**Chapter 2**

**Mistaken**

I must admit I was still a little depressed over my complete lack of restrain; even after taking a shower and driving all the way to the mansion, I was still angry with myself for having so easily succumbed to my reveries.

I suppose I had little choice in the matter; though this place really freaked me out, I didn't want Athrun to start worrying about me… If anything, this would be a good opportunity to let off some steam, or so I was previously hoping…

Despite having been hit so hard by the special ops of Zaft, the mansion was pretty much back to its former self now; I was really surprised at how effortlessly those two had managed to move back in, even considering that the children were probably traumatized over what happened that night; when those coordinators had tried to assassinate both Lacus and Kira.

But then again, it wasn't entirely implausible; ever since that whole deal with the Chairman of the Plants was over, the lives of those two almost seemed like it was coming straight out of a fairy tale.

Lacus was a delight, as usual; while it was somewhat unsettling to see an idol like her turn into the perfect little housewife overnight, she embodied this persona so effortlessly, that I had just given up arguing against it after the first months they had moved in together. Despite her age, seeing her all grown up and so mature, made it quite difficult for me to believe that she had actually dated Athrun, not so long ago.

Kira, on the other hand, had turned into a completely different person. That kind and insecure boy I met back in Heliopolis, had become such a strong and dependable individual; that I had to constantly remind myself that were actually related.

Their lives seemed so perfect at times, that it was really creeping me out whenever the two of them were in the same room. To some extent, I had come to expect, that someday I would just walk in and find their kitchen on fire; utterly unable to believe that something like that could ever befall them.

I never quite understood what those two were doing together… Maybe that was just me, but with that horde of brats running around their place, I failed to see how they could even find time for each other. And even with the Reverend and the kids gone for a couple of days, they still decided to invite us over, though neither of us had really asked them.

Much to my displeasure, I immediately ran into that weird pink thing that kept following Lacus around; that thing had managed to spot me way before I could find any of them, and little did I know, that this was only a glimpse of what awaited me there…

---

LATER THAT DAY

I was suffocating…

It wasn't their faults, I know, but from the moment I started chatting with my brother and that pink princess, I knew that coming here was a big mistake.

The four of us absolutely weren't on the same page of our lives now; and most of the time, I tried to stick around my fiancé, in the hope that perhaps his presence would ease the awkwardness that I was feeling then. But unfortunately, there was only so much he could do, before I was forced to confront them.

I had truly hoped that this uneasiness would fade with time, but sadly, it did not…

Maybe it is my fault… No, it IS my fault… … …

Yet now, as I look upon this handsome man; who is probably, without a doubt, my brother. I chafe under the warmth of his gaze, realizing… that I just can't see him as my brother…

Things had gotten out of hand so quickly then, that I can't believe I could have been this stupid. At that time, neither of us had any idea that we were siblings; neither of us were even aware of each other's existence, prior to our first encounter in that colony…

But it happened.

Back when I was still on the Archangel, the captain and the crew were still trying to get past the Red Sea in order to rendez-vous with the Earth Forces, at their headquarters in Alaska. It was shortly after, that I had gotten into a scrape with that redhead, and I was really starting to get a little… obsessed, about the way she had been treating him lately.

I could no longer stand there while she was so blatantly taking advantage of him; someone HAD to take her down, and it seemed to me that I was the only one willing to do anything about it.

Suffice to say, he too, was beginning to have doubts of his own; but he was so whipped that my window of opportunity was growing thinner by the day. I could not let that relationship carry on any longer, or else, it might be too late for me to do anything.

Kira was a kind person; I really liked him… in my own way… And for his sake, I would show him that there WAS another way.

My plan was laid, all that remained was for me to do, was to wait for him to get back from his shift and trap him into a corner, before that Flay girl could get a hold of him.

I was hiding within one of the storage closets when I finally saw him pass by; I beckoned to him and said. "Kira! Over here."

As clueless as ever, he fell for it all the way through.

I hid behind the door to make sure he could not see me, and just as he walked in, I slammed the door shut and locked behind him; if only to make sure he could not escape. He asked. "Hm… Cagalli… Is there something's wrong?"

Of course, I did not answer him… I didn't WANT to answer him; doing so would only make things more awkward than they already were. Instead, I walked up him as resolutely as I possibly could, but try as I might, I was still incredibly uneasy about this.

Trying to get this out of the way as quickly as possible, I leaned forward, and I could clearly see Kira's confusion, as I was getting ever closer to his face. "Cagalli… …?"

Neither of us really seemed to know what to do; it was just like one of those times when you bump into someone inside a tight corridor, no matter how hard I tried to push this, we just kept missing each other. Getting quite upset, it didn't take long for me to finally let out. "Will you hurry up already?!"

I wasn't entirely sure whether he was really attracted to me or just scared; but either way, the result was the same…

Our lips met for the first time, and to be honest, I never envisioned that my first would be someone like Kira; but better him than some other jerk I barely knew.

However, when our first kiss was broken, he could not refrain himself from trying to say something, and frankly, all I really wanted then was for him to keep his mouth shut; at least for the time being. So, as I passed my right hand through the back of his hair, I pulled him even closer for a REAL kiss, this time.

We made out a little and I was quite startled, when I realized that Kira was actually getting into it. It was nice to see that I wouldn't have to do all the work by myself, which gave me the boost I needed to actually follow through with this.

As we went on, I had a feeling that he was actually becoming self-conscious about what he was doing and before I could do anything else, he pulled out. I could see the panic in his eyes, and I could tell that he was desperately looking for an escape route. "Hm… Huh..?"

All my efforts to keep this from becoming any weirder had been in vein; I should have known that something like that would happen; after all, I was knowingly inviting him to cheat on his girlfriend, which was probably much simpler from my side of the fence than from his.

Looking to the ground, I couldn't believe what I was saying when I heard that, but it was already too late. "Drop your pants…"

Completely shocked, Kira stood there, as if he was expecting all this to turn out to be a joke; what he didn't understand, is that I was getting angrier by the minute. Frustrated, I just yelled. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Take your pants off!… …"

I was so exasperated by this situation that I just couldn't help myself… I couldn't believe an idiot like him was capable of operating the Strike, while he was completely incapable of taking the slightest decision on his own. I don't know whether he was really questioning his relationship with that redhead, but in the end, Kira gave in to the pressure and finally took them down.

I bet he was feeling really stupid, just standing there in his underwear; not really knowing whether he should go for it or not. Still, he was only a man; so I figured all he needed was some encouragement. Closing in, I slid my arms behind his back like I did a couple of day ago, and strangely enough, it felt right.

But it was also then… that I completely froze over…

Entangled by the closeness of our embrace, I felt something… growing… inside Kira's underpants. If I didn't know any better, I would probably have screamed from the top of my lungs; but that would just have scared him off and ruined the mood I was trying to install.

It was a little perverted really… To think that the sole reason for his arousal was… me? It was, at the same time, really flattering and somewhat creepy. I never really thought that Kira could really have been… attracted to me in that kind of way; but that was fine I suppose, that would only make things so much simpler…

The way he was looking at me then… made me wonder if this was the same way he was looking at her while they were… doing IT… But truth is, I'm not sure I really wanted to know. He was kind of cute like that; instead of this depressed look he always had lately, he seemed… completely spellbound… which only made me want him more.

Our lips met once again, and as we went at it, I moved my right hand south from his chest; gently stroking his sex, which was still imprisoned inside his boxers.

Probably in response to what I was doing down there, Kira was becoming more… aggressive… thrusting his tongue further into my mouth as we both wrestled for dominance. I truly appreciated this renewed enthusiasm he was manifesting then and attempted to unstrap my coat, as he pulled me closer to his hips.

I was getting a little… flustered, when I realized that his cock was rubbing against my clothes, but before I could figure out what he was doing, the jerk was already grabbing my ass... Breaking away from his mouth, I warned him. "Hey, wow, don't get carried away, alright."

Determined not to let him do as he pleased, I shove his head aside and instead guided his hand inside my shirt.

Needless to say, I wasn't exactly used to wearing any bra, since I was forced to trade my last set of clothes for more desert-friendly garb; which caused Kira's face to redden when he realized I wasn't wearing any.

As his fingers reached the tip of my breast, I could feel him becoming a little hesitant in his movements. I told him, softly. "Hmph... Go ahead."

Watching his hands nibble around my breast… It was… exhilarating. The first time someone, other than myself, had touched me there; to have a man look at me for what I truly was… a women… Without realizing it, I was completely getting sucked in another world; but luckily, Kira brought me back to reality when he whispered. "Hey... hm... Are you alright?"

Embarrassed for spacing out like that, I answered. "Yeah…"

I had totally blown it… The mood was gone; to think that a minute before I had him right where I wanted him, and now it was just getting weird again.

"Leave me a minute, will you?" I asked him, as I took a step back to get closer to the wall.

He nodded, understanding as always; however, when he finally realized that I was about to undress, he sounded really… embarrassed… Yet, as I worked my way down my clothes, I noticed him staring at me, hungrily; enjoying every seconds as I revealed my panties, which were already far wetter than I would have liked to admit.

Resting my bare back against the wall, I wondered what he was thinking right now. Did he like what he was seeing? Was she… better than me? I couldn't help myself, so I blurted out. "Oh, come on, don't give me that face."

He chuckled, slightly. I didn't realize it then, but that was exactly the kind of one-liners that I was always giving him, every time he dared to look at me in a strange way; he probably thought that this was just the same old Cagalli being Cagalli, but at least he sounded more relaxed… afterward…

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, hoping to get this whole thing back on track. "Go ahead..."

It was really creepy… I was almost completely naked, and as he was approaching me… I didn't care.

Before I realized it, Kira had already joined me and for the first time; I saw his fully erected sex, sticking out from his underpants. And worse part is, he was… already trying to shove my panties aside and stick it inside of me… … …

My first… time… was one of the most uncomfortable experiences I ever had… As he buried his way inside of me, I could feel the blood longly dripping from my special place and I… didn't know what I was supposed to do.

Nobody had told me that it would be like that, and each thrust was more painful than the previous one. Kira had made remarkable efforts to remain gentle with me, sacrificing much of his own pleasure for my own comfort; trying not to go too deep, to make sure that I would not be incommoded; but truth is, I wasn't really in any position to appreciate that. It took a little while before the blood stopped pouring from my loins; but I soon realized that there was something wrong, down there, with Kira; he was getting a little too eager for my taste… "Hmph…! Ah!" He had moaned, as he rammed it even further inside my genitals. Then, his member got really stiff all of a sudden, and he just… CAME inside of me… … …

This was one of the most disgusting feelings I had ever felt in my life… All of that… cum flooding me from the inside out…

Panting, Kira had thankfully pulled out from me. Yet… he looked so… happy then; just as if two hundred pounds had been lifted from his shoulders.

I felt completely soiled… Kira had come inside of me, and now all of that semen was falling all the way down to the floor… If it weren't for that weird tingling sensation I felt toward the end there, I probably wouldn't have went on… But… I too, wanted to be happy… So I asked him, my voice trembling. "You mind if I go on top?"

A little spaced out, he answered. "Hmm... Sure... No problem."

Taking what remained of his clothes off, Kira laid down on the floor, his sex sticking right out of his hips, as I clumsily positioned myself. As he gazed upon my naked body, I guided his member inside me… it actually felt so much better now that I could ride him at my own rhythm.

Staring at me the whole time, he really seemed to be enjoying himself. In fact, I was actually beginning to feel something, and the more I was doing it, the better it was getting. As I was shoving it deeper inside of me, I could sense his cock rubbing against the sides of my vagina; and unlike before, this felt… wonderful…

I bended over, in order to give myself a better angle; letting out a small cry as I went on. "Hm… fuah!" But as I did, Kira climbed up to my breasts and actually started to… wrap his tongue around them as I was trying to go on.

I felt a rush of pleasure all the way through to the tip of my nipples. "Aw…! Kira!!! Stop it! Hah!"

But he wouldn't stop; with each thrust, I could feel his balls lightly stroke my lips… … … What was happening to me…?

Burying it as far as I could; a rush of adrenaline, that I knew all too well, spread across my entire being… the floodgates had… collapsed.

Feelings were rushing in so fast; I wasn't really paying attention to anything else…

My first penetration, the first time a man came inside of me, the first time I actually came uninterrupted… And that was… with him… … …

* * *

**Author's Ramblings:**

Not a big Flay fan... does it shows? And yet, as much as I hate her, I have to admit that she served her purpose. If it weren't for her, Kira's character would probably have ended up being somewhat bland and shallow; and this is what probably paved the way for Cagalli to come back. Now, you may be asking yourself: "Why are you wasting time talking about Flay when this chapter is so clearly not about her?" Well, that is sort of my point; during the beginning, much like the Gundam SEED manga's author pointed out, Flay felt like some kind of mascot or eye candy; role, which was later filled by Lacus and Haro throughout the rest of the series. By portraying Flay in such a negative light, they pretty much forces us to root for Kira to get away from her, and try to pursue Cagalli, with whom he had a much better chemistry.

Though this leaves the question, how would it work out if either of them decided to pursue that relationship even further? Well, truth is, my take on this chapter is probably exactly how this would happen. Cagalli would be the one jumping him, since Kira was clearly in such a bad situation, that he simply couldn't figure a way out of it. He certainly wouldn't try to cheat on Flay, since he remembered the feeling all too well, from when our redhead used to be dating Sai. But then again, Cagalli is a very bewildered character in the beginning of the series and as such, she would probably try to convince herself that she is doing this for HIS sake, not because she likes him. She would be like: "Alright, I'm having sex with you, but don't get the wrong idea." Which tends to happen every time they get closer to one another; that's just the kind of girl she is, she takes two steps forward and then immediately takes a step back; punishing him for actually thinking of her that way.

Now, changing subject, for those of you who are familiar with my other works, I usually tend to leave a small preview at the end of every chapter; and you may have been wondering why I haven't put up any of those until now. Well, I came up with a rough draft for this chapter at about 2 AM a while back; and now that we are done with the trial chapters and that my concept is all laid out, it's time for me to decide what to do with that FanFic. I can probably get through it within two or three chapters, but I have some other plans in case this story turns out to be working great. Suffice to say, I haven't written anything yet, but I have a good feeling about this, so guess there isn't much to be worried about. Still, writing this is actually a lot of fun, and I do hope that you're having as much fun reading it as I have writing it.


	3. Restless

**Chapter 3**

**Restless**

Things sort of blurred out after that… I was going through so much emotion at the same time, that I could only remember fragments of what happened that night.

I remember being overwhelmed by a strange feeling of satisfaction; I remember his hands sliding across my skin, but beyond that, nothing…

I'm not exactly sure what I was trying accomplish by sleeping with him; but it made so much sense back then. And yet, as the cold hard reality finally caught up with us; our most immediate concern became to cover our own ass; which was, unfortunately, NOT a figure of speech.

And when we finished cleaning up our mess, I… I choked. I eventually ended up hating myself for what I had done; I should have said something, anything; but it soon became clear to me that Kira was more concerned about not getting caught by his girlfriend, rather than addressing what had just happened.

So we parted way, returning to our respective lives; completely unaware, that things would never be the same between us again.

Haunted by those memories, I sort of spent the reminder of the night in foam; unknowingly wondering, just what he was thinking right now…

It was only during the next day that I finally realized the error of my ways… We had completely forgotten about using a rubber… … … and with all that had been going on recently; I could not, for the life of me, remember when was the last time I had my periods. I looked for him, everywhere; tried to get a hold of him through whatever means possible, but unknown to me, Zaft Forces were already hot on our trail; and before I knew it, we were already under attack by a division of their marine mobile suits.

Unfortunately, this time, I could not take part in the battle; needless to say, Kira managed to fend them off with the Strike; but then again, I could not manage to have a real conversation with him before that redhead snatched him away.

Recently, she seemed to have gotten really territorial; especially when I was the one involved; though I sometimes wonder if Kira might not have been avoiding me on purpose. So I just… gave up I guess.

The clock was tickling and I still had no idea what I was supposed to do; so I did the one thing I could do in a situation like that… I panicked…

That was just the story of my life then; nothing ever gets done unless you do it yourself; and so, I freaked out… I went to the doctor that was assigned to the Archangel and told him about my mistake.

He tried to be understanding; of course, I mustn't have been the only one to whom it had happened while he was in the military; but somehow, I knew fully well that this was nobody else's fault but my own. He gave me a couple of pills, told me what I was supposed to do with them; and that was all there was it…

That was when I came to realize that I was still just a kid; I wasn't ready to make that kind of decisions; let alone deal with it on my own. But then again, that's exactly what kids do… they do stupid things; and as much as I tried to deny it, I didn't have a clue of what I was doing.

That's exactly why, kids, shouldn't have kids… … …

I was sixteen then, but even now, I'm not entirely sure I know what I'm doing…

* * *

THE MANSION, AT NIGHT…

Somehow, I managed to get over the creep factor of having Kira and Lacus around all day; don't ask me how, but I did…

As usual, I was the only one still awake in there; with my fiancé fast asleep by my side, I figured that I was in for another late night.

That's something that I have always envied about Athrun; though I assumed it probably had something to do with the time he spent in the military, my fiancé could fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow; something that almost cost him his life when I reached for his gun, the first night we met.

I, for one, could never do that; no matter how hard I tried, it always took me up to two or three hours to finally drift on to dreamlands; which led me to believe that maybe I spent way too much time thinking about that kind of things, while I was laying in bed.

Hopefully, we would be out of this place soon enough, and I could finally get back home… away from my brother…

But unfortunately, sleep would not find me. And so, with the melody of my fiancé's breath accompanying me, I finally resolved to take a stroll to the bathroom; if only to clear up my mind before going back to bed.

The softness of the tissue sliding across my legs, I slowly lifted up my sheets; trying not to wake him up, as I blindly fetched my clothes from the floor.

After getting dressed, I went to the bathroom and stopped by the sink before leaving. "I so wish we could escape this place and get back home." I told myself, as I washed my face and looked up to my reflection in the mirror. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

Things didn't use to be so complicated; when I first found out, I was literally out of my mind with grief. I had just found out through my father's last words that I would not be alone, that I would be with my brother. And I watched, in horror; as they blew up Morgenraete, with him, still inside…

It was hard, but in time, I learned to deal with it; it was easy enough, Athrun was making his way into my life, and Kira had moved on with Lacus; for what it was worth, maybe we could still be family… "Father is already gone, why do you have to go and mess it up?" I wondered as I made my way back to the hallway.

I've always been a night person, I suppose; I wasn't bothered in the least, by the darkness that was filling up the mansion. I have never quite understood what some people found so appealing about waking up just as the sun rise; it seems like such a waste to me… All of those hours wasted… And yet, its not like we have any choice in the matter; a women's gotta sleep, that's the reality of things there. "A shame, truly a shame…" I thought, as I looked through one of the windows.

Alas, that kind of reveries just aren't meant to last; it was getting late, I had to get back to my room; but sadly, I heard a bizarre set of noises, that soon caught my attention.

At first, I wasn't really listening, but truth is, I wasn't looking forward to spending yet another hour lying in bed, moving from side to side; so instead, as my feet quietly threaded the cold floor, I investigated it; and somehow managed to pinpoint its location to one of the nearby room.

The sound I was hearing from there, was really alien at first; but, as I was getting closer to the door, I couldn't help but notice that there was a hint of familiarity about it, that I just couldn't quite place my finger on; almost as if someone was sobbing…

"Hu… Hmph… a…" I had heard, as my hand reached for the handle; only to realize that it was already ajar. Hesitating, I looked through the opening and was shocked to hear my brother's name amidst those sobs… Was that… Lacus… … …?

I don't know what kind of sick compulsion made me do it, it would have been better for everyone if I had just walked away; yet, as I peeked inside that room, my eyes were greeting by a vision that still haunts me to this day.

A woman with long pink hairs was sitting on the corner of the bed, completely naked, just as the day she was born. And before I could fully grasp what was going on, Lacus spread her legs all the way to the sides of the bed, which is when I realized, that not only she didn't have any scrap of clothes on, but she wasn't alone… "…it tickles… Aw… stop it… teehee…" She had said, her head fully extended to the left, as a messy head of brown hairs worked its way down the spot between her neck and shoulder.

My heart skipped a few heartbeats; Lacus' pussy, in all of its glory, and as if that wasn't disturbing enough; I finally came to the realization, that the person, on whose laps she was sitting, was my brother…

"Kira…" She had moaned, as my eyes widened in shock.

I should have just walked away… … … Things would have been so much simpler; yet, as her hand finally reached for Kira's cheek, I did nothing…

I was frozen in place, my body wouldn't do what I was telling him; and as they kissed, I was forced to watch, every second of it.

I'm not that kind of person… usually… I'm not some kind of pervert who gets her kicks out of watching other peoples having sex; I took no pleasure out of what they were doing; in fact, I was scared to death…

But whether I wanted it or not, it WAS going to happen. And as I looked through the opening, I could see… evertything.

The pink princess was breathing heavily. While him, on the other hand, seemed to have his hands quite full at the moment; I hated to admit it, but Kira just wasn't the same guy he used to be, back when we were on the Archangel. Her reaction at the sight of his sex throbbing beneath her, was proof enough of that. But he wouldn't go right at it, like some, cherry hungry, teenager; no, instead, he slid his arms beneath her own and started teasing her breasts with his fingers, as her face flushed with anticipations.

"Hehe… Hmph… Hmmph… Stop teasing me, Kira…" She told him, visibly embarrassed. "or else…"

"Or else, what?" My brother replied, softly, rubbing his head against her hairs.

"Or else…" She began, a shiver coursing through her as he reached the front end of her nipple. "… I'm gonna tease you too…"

"Really?" He answered, smiling warmly back at her. "I'd LOVE to see that."

But obviously, Kira had no intention of taking her up to her word; for that, as she bended over, he abruptly pinched her right extremity; which was when Lacus' voice finally came to bear. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!… … … huff… huff…"

She had a powerful voice, I had to give her that; but she was panting so heavily, that it soon became obvious that she just couldn't pull herself together anymore. But, much to her displeasure, my brother didn't quite stop there… Instead, he moved way down there, where Lacus' special place was hungrily awaiting for some relief. "Ahn! Stop it, Kira! Ah… I mean it!"

And so, at her demand, he executed itself. "What's wrong…? Don't you like it when I..."

"It's not that…" She immediately answered, a hint of seriousness tainting her voice. "This is so embarrassing… … …"

"What do you mean? There's only the two of us…"

"No, I mean…" Lacus began, the intensity of her gaze betraying the soft-spoken person she usually was. "I want it now… … …"

"Are you sure this is what you really want…?"

The pink princess shyly nodded her head; to which he responded. "OK, there'll be times for more games later…"

"You mind if I…?" She asked, sweating.

"Whatever you want…" Benevolently responded Kira, as she got hold of his member.

I tried to close my eyes, but it was no use; I couldn't stand looking at this any longer; the sight of her bouncing up and down from my brother's sex, it was just... … …

Through sheer force of will, I tore myself out of the opening, through which I was looking. My back leaning on the wall, I wasn't breathing anymore, and yet I was too scared out of my mind to even care about something important like that. Lacus' voice, coming from beyond that door, was driving me insane; for that, I knew fully well what was going on in there.

Lacus and my brother, were making love…

* * *

LATER ON, THE VERY SAME NIGHT…

Shortly after, I finally pulled myself together; tripping several times, in my haste, as I stumbled back to my room.

I couldn't believe how naïve I had been. Walking in on them having sex, and worst of all, spying on them while they were doing it…

I was too freaked out to sleep. I just couldn't get those images out of my head. As if having slept with my brother and being forced to spend a couple of days under the same roof as them wasn't enough; this just HAD to happen.

I so wished that my father was still alive, right now… That I had someone to talk about all that kind of stuff; someone who would tell me that everything will be alright, even if he knows fully well that its not. But I can never tell anyone… "I can never tell…"

I'll have to keep this to myself, and hope that this memory will just fade away on its own.

At least Athrun was there, I told myself, as I acknowledged the silent breathing of my fiancé. Burying myself within my sheets, I cuddled up against him and whispered, softly. "I only want to forget…"

* * *

**Author's Rambling:**

The idea for this chapter was inspired by the very… ambiguous ending of Gundam SEED Destiny; which is something I came up with, way back, when I somehow ended up asking myself what the hell really happened between Athrun and Cagalli when the series was over. The non-extended ending sort of implied that he would be going back to the Plants and that Meyrin, would be the one accompanying him there; but the current state of his current relationship with Cagalli was sort of left hanging some times after her own wedding with Yuna was foiled.

And, as I got my answer, I ended making yet another huge leap of logic, and asked myself; have Kira and Lacus really slept together at some point?

To me, that was a very valid question, but you wouldn't believe the sheer amount of denial I found, when I actually made some serious research on the subject; I mean, the global sentiment about this, sort of felt like maybe they did, but Lacus would probably wait until they were married; opinion, which is completely out of touch with reality, says this observer.

As I have tried to establish very early on, Kira was essentially just a regular guy, who just happened to be having super powers; fact, which SEED seems to agree wholeheartedly with; I mean, he's had some bad experiences, but he's not entirely as innocent as we would like to believe. The creep factor of Kira and Lacus being in the same room, which I mentioned in the last chapter, leads me to believe that perhaps SHE is the one to blame…

I mean, it IS sort of counter-intuitive to imagine Lacus in a sexualized fashion; in that, she is very chaste in her relationship with Kira. Fact, which is particularly exemplified by the blank stares of the peoples around them, when she embraces Kira in the extended version; and when her father speaks of the denatality experienced by Coordinators, even with their push toward regulated marriage. Which then leads us to a shot where she and Athrun, seems completely indifferent to one another, as they are taking a walk through her garden…

We can clearly see that the poor fellow has never really gotten anywhere with Lacus; which leads me to believe that perhaps our pink princess… might actually be scared of intimacy…

I mean, her image as an idol was still very safe back when she was in the Plants; which soon came into contrast, when the bolder and more outgoing Meer finally came into the picture… Still, as much as we may try to portray her as some sort of eternal virgin, Lacus is still a regular person too; she certainly has had some episodes of masturbation throughout her teenage years; probably more so, when she realized that she was actually falling for Kira. However, that innate fear of intimacy, which I believe, characterizes her; leads me to think that perhaps this chapter faithfully relates just how it would happen if they did decide to make love… They would probably try to hide their desire for one another, by making some sort of game out of it, before eventually taking matters into their own hands… They would try to make it fun; which makes Lacus reaction all the more realistic, when she finally tells Kira, that she essentially wants him to skip a station.

Which makes it all that hard to believe, that she could be in love with Kira without harboring any sort of sexual attraction toward him.

But then again, story-wise, its often better to have a character do something, rather than have him trying not to do something. For instance, it is much better to have Cagalli walk in on them having sex, rather than having her keep trying not to address what happened between her and her brother. It makes sense, you know; at some point, she's gonna have to confront Kira about what they did; and that is exactly what I'm going for with this chapter.


	4. Awkward

**Chapter 4**

**Awkward**

At about 7am in the morning, I could no longer stand the comfort of my bed. If anything, my slumber had been pretty light since my unpleasant escapade from last night.

At least, I was up before Athrun, something that seldom happened under normal circumstances.

The mansion was completely silent when I first got into the kitchen; and thankfully, that pink little pest, that Haro, had been shutdown for the time being. I suppose I was still a little green when I finally reached the counter; so I resolved to grab a bite and make some coffee before I could figure out what to do next.

If anything, I might have been overreacting a little; or so I thought, until Lacus showed up. "Good morning, Cagalli." She had said, as she walked into the room.

"Hey."

For some reasons, the pink princess seemed to be in a really good mood today, and I would lie if I said I didn't have the slightest idea as to why that was. "Oh! You made coffee?"

"Yeah." I answered, not particularly interested in anything beside the cold toast that I was holding up in my hand.

By now, I figure she had already noticed that I wasn't exactly on the top of my game; for that, as she poured down the brown beverage into her mug, she asked. "Rough night?"

"I suppose you could say that." I replied, going for another bite of my meal, as she nodded.

Though I wasn't really aware of what she was doing, I think Lacus might have been whistling inside her head, which was getting a little annoying as she sat down to another side of the table. "Well, at least she hasn't brought the Haros…" I told myself silently.

Kira, on the other hand, came in about half-an-hour after her; shortly after the former had voluntarily decided to take care of the dishes, despite the fact that I had offered myself to do it. "Morning." He had said, to which we responded in the exact same manner.

Not so long ago, I had grabbed a magazine from nearby, and as my brother reached the side of his beloved, my eyes slowly crept away from the page I had started reading. "Hey…" He had said, as Lacus greeted him with a warm smile.

That was, when I really started to freak out…

I can generally keep it together, even while I am exhausted, but the sight of my brother's lips reaching hers… brought back some very unpleasant memories that would have been best left undisturbed. I could see them again, drenched in sweats, as their skins quivered with anticipation… … …

I made it through, somehow… and managed to stay for as long as common courtesy required me; but as soon as the deed was done, I was out of there.

Needless to say, my sudden decision to take my leave had somewhat startled them. To which the pink princess had commented. "I don't think she's feeling so well this morning."

* * *

"What am I gonna do?"

I kept asking myself as I did the eight hundred steps around the mansion. But little did I know, that I had already made up my mind.

My fiancé was already awake by now, and it didn't take long for me to find him, once he was done with his morning ritual. "Athrun?"

"Ah, there you are." He began, fit and well, as I had come to expect. "How long have you been up?"

"Hm… Long enough, I suppose…" I had answered, not really knowing how to break the news to him. "Listen, Athrun… I just got a call from my office, I'm gonna have to go…"

Obviously, my fiancé wasn't anything like a lie detector; but he wasn't exactly stupid either. "This early in the morning…? And aren't we on weekend?"

"I know that." I replied, trying to soften the edges of my voice to hide my predicament. "But something came up, I'm gonna have to go back."

"… … …" I could tell that he was trying to make up his mind, but still, he went along with it; since he seemingly had no saying in the matter. "Alright, I'm going to pack in our stuff and then we'll go."

"You should stay…" I told him, embarrassed. "I'm sure Lacus and Kira will give you a hand to get back; just give me the keys and I'll…"

"No..." Athrun responded, interrupting me. "It just wouldn't feel right if you're not there."

True, I didn't quite understand the reasoning behind it, but part of me sort of wanted him to say that; it's kind of nice really, to know that I can depend on him, even though I can't really tell him what's going on…

* * *

"Do you really have to leave?" Lacus asked, somewhat disappointed by our imminent departure.

"Yeah, something came up. I suppose it can't be helped." My fiancé replied, as I struggled to keep up my façade.

Kira on the other hand, seemed quite skeptical about this sudden development; if anything, the sadness that the pink princess was experiencing right now, did not seem to thrill him the slightest. "If you've got to go, that's fine; but can't you at least stay for lunch?"

"No." I answered, trying to fasten things up a little. "I'm sorry, but we really have to go."

"We understand, if you have to go, then you have to go." She added, a little bummed.

Then, Athrun turned to me and said. "We better be on our way."

That was when my brother finally dropped the ball. "Actually, before you leave; Cagalli…?" He asked, as he beckoned me to a door leading to the balcony. "Do you mind?"

It's not like I had much of a choice, so I executed myself; as he closed the door behind me, much to Athrun and Lacus' surprise.

I half expected that he was on to something, but instead, Kira walked all the way past me and rested his elbows upon the borders of the balcony.

There was a slight breeze going on today, and the wind brushed through his hair as easily as the leaves of a tree. Honestly, I didn't really know what to do with myself; until he finally said. "It's been a while since we've been able to do that…"

"Yeah…" I answered, apprehending this situation with great uneasiness.

"Between your position as Chief Representative and the kids, we haven't really had the chance to see each other much since the Plants were reformed…" My brother began. "And honestly, I have no idea when we'll be able to do this again…"

Of course, I was already well aware of that; but right now, that was the least of my worries. He turned back to me and went on. "I know that ORB needs you, but can't you at least think this over for this once? We barely see each other…"

Truth is, I was having a hard time keeping my act together when he was like that, but regardless, I had to say something. "No, I'm sorry; but that's really not an option… … …"

"I see…" Kira responded, turning his eyes back toward the horizon. "Is there… is there anything else I should know?"

I was really surprise at how perceptive my brother had gotten; even though, we barely see each other, he could tell that I was upset… He knew that the others would never think about spying on us; which is why he had chosen that very moment to ask me this.

I didn't know… Walking up to his side, I tried to come up with something to say; but unfortunately, I was speechless. And what if I did lie to him… would he buy it?

I had no idea, and after all, why struggle? We both know what happened, so why bother… … …

In the end, I came right out with it, better to deal with it now than later; besides, the pink princess and my fiancé didn't have to know. "I…" I began, trying to put some sort of order into my thoughts. "Last night… I saw you and Lacus having sex… … …"

"Oh… oh… …" My brother replied, extremely embarrassed about what I had just revealed. "Well… … … I suppose it's not such a big deal…" He tried to explain. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you and Athrun are doing it, so… I don't really see what the problem is…"

"Really? You don't know?!" I almost yelled, getting a little angry at how casually he was taking this. "I'm your sister Kira!"

"Cagalli…" He tried to interrupt me as I responded.

But it was no use, I was upset, and I really wished he could understand that. "I'm not… supposed… to know what my brother looks like when he's banging his girlfriend!"

"Cagalli, stop it…"

"We slept together, Kira!" I replied, not really thinking about the consequences of what I was saying.

"So that's… what this is all about… …" My brother began. "Listen Cagalli, we… we made a mistake once… But… we didn't know… … …"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing… Aside from that time when Kira came out of the Mendel colony, with a double of the picture that my father had given me; this was the very first time I had seen him acknowledging what had happened between us. "We didn't know… I understand that this is really… … … awkward… But that's the past, and that's the way it needs to stay."

I couldn't believe him, I couldn't even believe myself. "How can you say that?!"

"You've got Athrun, and I've got Lacus now, so it's better for the both of us if we just…"

"You're not my brother, Kira…" I finally said to him, as he looked back at me in disbelief. "I've tried… I really tried to think of you as my brother… But I can't."

"Don't say that…" He had tried to say, still trying to talk me out of this.

"There was a time when I thought I might have had feelings for you… but when I really needed you… you weren't there…"

"What are you…?" My brother asked, his voice tainted with incomprehension.

"You weren't there, Kira… I understand that you had a lot going on at that time, and I know perfectly well that what we did was a mistake; but when the deed was done, you just… completely ignored me!"

Obviously, he had absolutely no idea of what I was talking about. "You never even bothered to check if I was protecting myself… Do you have any idea of what I had to go through once I realized that we had forgotten to use a condom?! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to deal with this on my own?!"

"I'm sorry, Cagalli… I… … I didn't know…" He replied, as if every single one word I said were tearing him from the inside out.

"Of course you don't… … Well, I could really have used a brother then… but you weren't there. I'm not… attracted to you… in that kind of way; you're a great friend but… you're NOT my brother."

"… … … I understand…" Kira reluctantly left out, as if trying to regain some manner of composure. "So… what do we do now…?"

"I don't know." I replied, my feelings constantly alternating between relief and shame. "But what I do know, is that I don't have the energy nor strength to pretend anymore… It would probably be better for everyone if we stop seeing each other for a while."

"Yes… I understand." He said, walking back toward the mansion as he finished.

"Kira?" I asked, feeling horrible about the fact that I had actually managed to say it.

"Huh?" He replied, trying as hard as he might to hide his turmoil.

"This… … isn't goodbye forever. Things will get simpler… Maybe if we give it enough time, things will get easier… I…"

"I hope so…"

* * *

**Author's Ramblings: **

It may not be so obvious while looking at it, but I am essentially taking a contract with you here; which is essentially, that I won't write down a sex scene unless I have a good reason for it. While this is the very reason I choose to write this FanFic in the first place, it is not necessarily JUST about sex; but rather, how each of the characters relates to each other. And I believe this chapter accomplishes just that.

Though for the record, writing this is really fun thus far. Normally when I get an idea like Cagalli walking in on Kira and Lacus having sex, my first reaction will generally be: "Well, you can't write that in a FanFic". But when it comes to a story like this, the very first thought that I get, is generally what gets in.

What's particularly interesting about the content of this chapter, is that Cagalli essentially blames Kira for what is happening right now. The parallel that I'm trying to establish here, is that, in the beginning; the ship was on fire and Kira was the only one who could do anything about it. There were just so many peoples that depended on him, that he just couldn't save them all; and at some point, he was going to let someone down, and that is exactly why Cagalli might harbor some sort of resentment toward him.

Mind you, I am NOT getting rid of Kira; there are still plenty of avenues to explore there; but now, would an as good time as any, to delve a little further into Cagalli's love life.


End file.
